Episode 5472 (31st March 2003)
Plot Peter has spent the night on the sofa at the Rovers, but tells Shelley and Bev that he met up with his accountant and ended up drinking all night with him. Todd and Sarah settle into domestic bliss whilst Gail is away on holiday. Katy is concerned that Tyrone will tell her parents that she phoned her friends from Mike's flat. Les goads Janice and Mick - Janice has to be restrained, but Mick stays calm in the face of Les's insults. Jason confides in Todd that he's seeing his dad behind Eileen's back. Peter goes to the florist's to find that Lucy has gone, leaving no forwarding address with Debbie Eaton, the girl working there. Emma casually mentions that she's on the shortlist for promotion. Curly is annoyed that she had neglected to inform him about such an important event. Bev is hurt to discover that Shelley has chosen a wedding dress without her. Steve sends Les to pick up the new vehicle for Street Cars. Tyrone persuades Katy to come with him in Mike's car to visit her friends in Sheffield. Bev tells Shelley that she thinks that Peter's lack of enthusiasm for the wedding is due to money troubles. Shelley confronts Peter and asks him if he wants to call off the wedding. Mike returns from holiday and quizzes Kevin about his missing car - Kevin knows nothing about it, and Mike makes to call the police. Mick and Emma stop Les who has run a red light. Les accuses Mick of harassment and again taunts Mick about Janice's promiscuity. Mick cracks, and knees Les in the groin. Les punches him in the face, but Mick pummels him to the floor, kicking him several times in the ribs. Mick is aghast that he's lost control and Emma looks on, stunned. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Mick Hopwood - Ian Gain *Katy Nelson - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tommy Nelson - Thomas Craig *Angela Nelson - Kathryn Hunt *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tracy Preston - Kate Ford *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Emma Watts - Angela Lonsdale *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Harry Flagg - Iain Rogerson *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton (Uncredited) Guest cast *Debbie Eaton - Jayne Tunnicliffe *Dave Arden - Paul Oldham Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Coronation Street Garage *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Livingstone Road and junction *Lucy's Florist Notes *Jayne Tunnicliffe makes a pre-Yana Lumb appearance as florist Debbie Eaton. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Les pushes Mick too far; Peter makes a discovery at the florists; and Tyrone and Katy continue to enjoy Mike's absence. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,740,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2003 episodes